In the light of day
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have consumated their relationship now they have to live and cope with the changes that follow in the light of day.  Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Prologue

Olivia and Casey sat on Cragen's deck staring out over the lake. Olivia sighed from her deck chair taking another long sip of her beer. It had been an exceptionally long week at the 1-6. She smiled over at her friend so happy to see her again. "You look really great, you know."

Casey smiled rubbing her distended abdomen. "I feel pretty great not a day of morning sickness. Can you believe it? It must be Lake's good genes or something."

Olivia laughed. "I still can't believe you married Chester."

Casey laughed. "Neither can I."

Olivia shook her head.

"But I am really happy. Even coming back for this case this week and hearing all those awful details," Casey said grimacing. "It just makes me realize things worked out for a reason.

Olivia nodded. "You look happy."

"I miss you guys though. It was so nice to see everyone. I am so glad Don decided to have this little impromptu barbecue."

"I think he did it for you and Chester," Olivia said.

Casey smiled taking a sip from her water bottle. "It is so beautiful out here, peaceful."

Olivia nodded again. "I always thought I was a city girl but this is kind of nice."

"So tell me, what's been up with you? Are you seeing anybody?"

"No."

"No one, Benson?"

"No. Let me sadly repeat that fact for you. I am dating no one."

Casey shifted her head studying her friend. "Why not?"

"It's not like I'm turning them down left and right, Casey. And ever since that mess with Calvin I just haven't really felt like it."

"You miss him," Casey said quietly.

"Yeah. A lot," Olivia replied taking another sip of her beer.

Casey smiled pulling her knees up and shifting to her side. Wanting to change the somber tone of the conversation, she grinned. "How's sexy Stabler?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about my moody, stubborn, and drama king partner Elliot Stabler?"

"Ouch, did he piss you off this week or this year?" Casey asked.  
Olivia laughed. "No, actually we have been getting along great though he is been a little distant the last three weeks."

"Really? Maybe he pmsing?" Casey cracked.

Olivia laughed again rubbing her bare feet against her deck chair. "Maybe, if any male could do that it would be him."

"All that testosterone. He is still hot, though."

Olivia shook her head at Casey.

"Oh come on, Benson. Admit it. Stabler is hot."

"Casey, he is my best friend and married partner."  
"So that doesn't make him any less hot. I kind of always thought you two would end up having wild crazy sex on Cragen's desk or something."

Olivia spit out her beer nearly choking. "Oh my god. I don't know what is more frightening that you are picturing me and Elliot having sex or that you think I am crazy enough to have sex on my Cragen's desk."

"Don't play coy with me, Benson. Are you trying to tell me that in twelve years you have never imagined Elliot naked, Elliot naked on top of you, or naked Elliot thrusting inside you?"

"Casey!" Olivia hissed turning around to look at the back of the house. She shook her head. "You are crazy. Certifiable."

Casey shifted in her chair and stared straight at Olivia putting on her best prosecutor face. "Are you telling me Detective Benson that in twelve years you have never had illicit thoughts about your partner?"

"He's married Casey."

"You didn't answer my question, Ms. Benson."

"Okay, Okay," Olivia said frustrated with the conversation knowing Casey would be like a dog with a bone. "Yes, I have on occasion entertained a less than appropriate thought."

"Less than appropriate thought, my ass. You have imagined him fucking you stupid, Benson."

"If you weren't pregnant I would throw you in that lake, Novak!" Olivia threatened.

Inside the cabin, Munch had left. Chester was heading out to the deck to gather his wife. Fin and Elliot were picking up the kitchen.

"You okay, man?" Fin asked watching Elliot absently wash the same dish a third time.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I asked if you were okay. You been zoning out lately. Everything okay?"

Elliot looked over at Fin. They had gotten closer in the last few months as Munch had spent more time at the station and Elliot could hear the sincerity in Fin's voice.

"Actually, I'm okay. Kathy and I are splitting up," Elliot said somewhat relieved to say it out loud but waiting for the obvious doubt that this statement would bring. After all, Kathy and him had been close to divorce several times.

"I'm sorry, man," Fin said.

"Thanks but it was a mutual decision. Surprisingly it was easy this time, no arguing. Just telling the kids that was hard."

Fin nodded as he continued to gather trash. "Did you talk to Liv?"

"No, she would just try to help me. She would try to get us back together. It is not what I want this time."

"That's tough, El."

"It is been over for a long time," Elliot rubbed his hand down his face as he leaned back against the sink. "I love my son but if it hadn't been for Eli we would have divorced a while ago."

"Kids make it hard," Fin said.

"Yeah, they do but this is really better for them and for us. I just can't remember the last time we had fun, laughed together. The only time I have fun is when…,"Elliot's voice trailed off.

"You're with Olivia," Fin replied.

Elliot froze.

"It is okay, El. I don't understand your relationship exactly with Benson but I know she means a lot to you."

"She does," Elliot said quietly.

"You know when I first started I asked how long you two had been together, you know as a couple. Munch said one day you two were going to spontaneous combust from all the sexual tension," Fin smirked. "He's crazy."

Elliot laughed.

"I mean Benson is hot," Fin said.

Elliot's eyes narrowed.

"I mean hot in objective way. Liv is like my sister or something. She is not my type. Now, Warner she is my type."

Elliot's face relaxed. "She is beautiful."

Fin nodded.

"And definitely hot. And sexy. And her body is beyond words."

Fin slapped Elliot with the towel. "Stop drooling man."

"You have no idea."

"I have no idea what?"

"Nothing," Elliot said blushing.

"Oh no, you brought it up," Fin said. "Spill."

"You remember that case with the animals."

"Yeah, you got your crazy ass shot."

"Yeah, Olivia came over that night to tell me to call Kathy. She convinced her to stay so she wanted to make sure I called. Those guys came back and saw Olivia jacket. So she had to cover. She came out of the bathroom pretending to be a prostitute without her shirt on. She had this tiny little see through black bra on with lace around the cups."

"Wow, you could identify that bra in a line up."

"That image is seared into my head, Fin. Then, I had to hold her almost in my arms. Do you have any idea how hard that was?"  
"The situation or you?" Fin cracked.

Elliot glared at him.

Chester and Casey walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"We're heading back, guys. Anyone need a ride?"

Fin nodded grabbing his jacket. "El?"

"No, I think I'll stay and clean up. I can ride back with Liv. She still outside?"

Casey smiled. "Yeah, don't let her fall asleep out there. She'll be eaten my mosquitoes."

Chester and Casey hugged Elliot. Fin walked out with them as Elliot continued to clean up.

Olivia yawned outside. She heard the car engine and figured they had all left heading back to the city. Cragen had given her key and explicit instructions not to let them mess up his cabin. Olivia looked out at the beautiful lake and listened to the quiet sounds only the occasional crickets singing their song. She sat up studying the lake making a quick decision she walked down to the water. There was a small lighted path down to the little wooden dock on the water a light shown above her as she quickly stripped off all her clothes. She didn't hesitate but instead dove smoothly into the dark water. The water surrounded her naked body, the sensation cooling her hot skin. She floated on her back enjoying the silence and darkness.

Elliot had finished the kitchen and decided to check on his partner. He walked out onto the deck seeing no Olivia just her chair with several beer bottles next to it. He frowned and then he heard a splashing noise coming from the water. Elliot panicked looking at the alcohol thinking maybe Olivia had been dangling her feet in the water and fell in if she was drunk she might drown. Elliot sprinted down the lighted path that led to the dock. His feet had just hit the wooden dock surface when Olivia climbed out of the water. She didn't notice Elliot right away as she stood there naked stretching her arms behind her head to ring out her dark wet hair. Elliot made a choking sound as he stared at her the dock light exposing every inch of her naked wet body.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock and she instinctively covered herself one arm across her breasts and one between her legs but it was too late he had seen everything. Olivia stood there trembling naked in front of her partner.

Elliot started to say something but his mind was incapable of forming any kind of intelligent thought at this point. He walked to her as if led by some invisible force. His hand of its own volition raised up his thumb caressing over the contour of her face, chin, and neck as his hand slipped to the back of her neck tangling in her wet hair. He hesitated mere seconds before his mouth descended on hers.

Olivia mouth opened in shock as Elliot's lips pressed persistently against her. He took her open mouth as an invitation slipping his tongue in to explore her mouth. Olivia felt her body tighten. Her tongue excitedly glided across Elliot. Her hands moved from covering her body to clutch wildly at his as they kneeled on the deck before he lowered her all the way down. Olivia could barely feel the damp wood beneath her back. She could only feel him and his hands everywhere on her.

Elliot grunted lifted up tearing his shirt off and tossing it aside not bothering to see if it hit the deck or the water. He went for his pants but Olivia hands were already there unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling off. It was a matter of seconds and he was as naked as she was. There was no foreplay as Elliot settled his weight between her legs pushing her thighs apart.

Unashamedly, Olivia raised and spread her legs. Her hips rocked forward seeking his cock. Olivia could feel him slip past her lips and she swore she stopped breathing.

"Liv," He said breathlessly looking down at her.

Olivia struggled to open her eyes. She stared at his blue eyes clouded with desire and something else.

"Stay with me," he asked. Elliot groaned as he slid between her wet lips. He felt her entrance against his tip and he thrust forward eagerly.

Olivia groaned and her hands slid down to grab his ass. She felt the head of him enter her stretching her. "Oh!"

Elliot growled. "Olivia!" He pushed in further feeling her body stretching to accommodate him. Moving inside her was incredible. She was slick and tight. Her tissues hugged him warmly with each movement. He moaned and thrust in all the way. "Fuck, Olivia. So so so good. So tight."

Olivia moaned her hips picking up his rhythm as if their bodies had been made to do this together. "El, El, El," she whimpered feeling her body already tightening under his. She moaned as the first wave of pulsations hit her.

Elliot moaned seeking out her mouth and plunging his tongue in the same motion as their lower bodies. Their moans and pants filled the night area.

Olivia cried out as she came again longer this time. "Oh, yes, El!"

Elliot began to move faster knowing he was close he lifted her leg higher and wider apart as he thrust harder and deeper inside her tightness.

Olivia eyes widened in shock as her body started to contract both harder and longer than previous times. She watched Elliot thrust and stiffen above her. His eyes locked on hers.

"Olivia!" He cried out spilling and coating her inner walls with his fluids.

A/N: This story was originally past of SVU but I decided to make it a story on its own so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I have two more new stories. One will be the sequel to Dolls and the other is On Snowy Night. Thank you so much for reading. I love everybody's reviews they are awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Chapter 1

Olivia sneezed loudly. She reached for the tissues on her desk, aggravated.

"You sick, Liv?" Munch asked.

"No, I am fine," Olivia replied rather testily. She felt bad immediately after seeing the surprised look on John Munch's face. "I'm sorry, John. I guess you're right. I think I caught a cold."

"You and Casey did sit outside for a long time last night," Munch said. "It is either that or allergies."

Olivia nodded and tried her hardest to focus on the paperwork in front of her. She sighed rubbing her eyes and looking at the empty desk in front of her. Elliot had court this morning, it was her saving grace. They had not talked since last night. They had not talked since last night when they had sex on Cragen's dock. They had sex. The thought reverberated in Olivia's head. Olivia closed her eyes her head was pounding. She reached into her top drawer searching for Advil. She pulled out a bottle and dumped two small white pills into her palm. Picking up her water she swallowed them quickly. She closed her eyes briefly flashing back to last night. Elliot staring at her naked on the dock, Elliot moving over her, and the expression on his face when he entered. Olivia opened her eyes. Oh god this was bad. She saw him and them every time she closed her eyes. She had not slept at all unable to close her eyes all night. She was exhausted and confused. Olivia got up and walked over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup. Leaning her hip against the counter, she had another flashback of Elliot's face contorted in pleasure as her came inside her.

"Liv!" Munch yelled as her coffee spilled over the cup and all over the counter.

Olivia cursed wiping up the mess. She walked back to her desk. Okay, get a hold of yourself Olivia.

Elliot walked into the bull pen slipping off his jacket from court. His eyes searched immediately for Olivia. She was sitting at her desk staring straight at her computer.

"Hey, El. How was court, man? Hardwick nail our guy?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, sentencing is this Thursday."

"Good, that guy was an ass and a pervert," Fin said.

"Justice prevails," Munch replied.

Olivia looked up feeling Elliot's gaze on her. "Hi, El," she said her voice sounding unnaturally high. She coughed a little to cover it.

"Hey, Liv," Elliot's voice was a little low his eyes struggling to catch hers. She was back to staring at her computer screen. Elliot sighed. He knew this was going to be an uphill struggle. He sat down at his desk in front of hers. Their new station and smaller desk had them in even closer proximity. Elliot watched her nervously wet her lips and he inwardly groaned flashing back to her tongue in his mouth gliding against his, her body underneath his, and her body tightening around him as she came.

"You okay, Elliot?" Fin asked.

"What?"

"I asked if you are okay." Fin said feeling a sense of déjà vu from their conversation last night.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you just groaned. Twice," Fin said dryly.

Elliot's face flooded with color as he glanced over at Olivia. Her face was equally pink as she stared back at him.

"I'm fine. Hit my leg," Elliot said feigning injury and rubbing his knee.

Olivia continued to stare at him.

Elliot started to say something when their Captain came out of his office. "Benson and Stabler, I need you two over at Mercy. We got a victim."

Elliot nodded standing up. Olivia grabbed the slip from Cragen's fingers before turning to pick up her jacket.

Olivia and Elliot walked out together. The stepped inside the crowded elevator. They got stuck at the back as the elevator descended. Olivia shifted nervously standing slightly in front of Elliot. The doors opened and a rookie with a prisoner got on. The prisoner giving him a hard time bumped into Olivia accidently throwing her into Elliot.

Elliot grabbed Olivia but instead of her arm he instinctively slipped his arm protectively around her waist holding her to him. "Watch it!" he glared at the rookie and the prisoner.

Olivia face flooded with color once again. Elliot's hand on her waist practically burning a hole through her shirt. She lifted her face finding herself eye to eye with him. Big mistake. Her eyes drifted downward to his full lips. She remembered how soft and firm they felt against hers. She suddenly felt dizzy and hot.

Elliot's gaze lowered from Olivia's eyes to her full soft pink lips. He remembered how warm and willingly they had been against his. She was so close. Her lips were just inches away from his. Elliot fingers tightened on her hip. His breathing accelerated. He could smell the honeysuckle of her perfume. It was intoxicating. He swayed toward her forgetting everything else except how she felt against him, with him, and under him.

The prisoner bumped back into them. He smirked at them reading the desire in their eyes.

Elliot glared at him.

"Sorry, man. Really." he smirked.

Olivia could feel the mix of the heat of desire and anger rolling off her partner. "Elliot," she said softly trying to stop any escalation.

Elliot looked at her his gaze softening his hand still on her waist.

The door open and Olivia slipped from his grasp. Elliot sighed watching her push open the doors to the precinct. He jogged a little to catch up.

"I'll drive," Olivia said needing the distraction of the road to keep her mind and her hands off her partner.

Elliot tossed her the keys.

Their drive to Mercy was quiet. They both were thinking and not sure how to bring up what had happened much less to discuss what it meant. Their hospital victim was a young woman raped in her home by her date.

Olivia interviewed her while Elliot discussed the rape kit with her doctor. Olivia hated date rapes. It was always so hard on the victim and it reminded her how vulnerable all women were to this particular type of rape.

Olivia met Elliot in the hall of the hospital. "Anything in the kit?" she asked.

"Yeah, the doctor thinks we might have something but we'll need to send it to the lab."

Olivia nodded.

"Any leads on how we track down this guy?"

Olivia sighed. "She met him at this health club. He gave her a fake name and number because according to Munch the guy that she thought she was dating is seventy years old and in a nursing home."

"I guess we are going to the health club?"

Olivia nodded. "This guy seemed to really get off the fact that she accepted a date with him after breaking up with her boyfriend. Apparently, he may have been watching them."

Elliot nodded. "So our guy likes messing with girls who are already taken?"

"Apparently," Olivia said dryly.

"We have a description?"

"Yeah, she was very descriptive."

"So, we go in and see if we can get his attention?"

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan," she replied nervously wondering just how close she and Elliot would have to play in this little operation.

A/N: A short undercover operation heats things up as Olivia and Elliot deal with their changing relationship in the light of day. Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Chapter 3

Olivia and Elliot hit the gym after stopping by the station getting clothes and going over the operation with Fin. Olivia changed into her gym clothes opting to forgo her usual tee shirt over her shorts and exercise bra. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail to get it off her face. She sighed looking in the huge gym bathroom mirror. She was really getting to old for this shit.

Elliot waited outside for Olivia. He saw Fin working out on the weights. They weren't sure if this guy would be stupid enough to show up but it was worth a try. Elliot studied the girl's locker room door, waiting.

Olivia pushed open the locker room door and walked straight over to Elliot. When she got to his side she leaned up placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Their idea was to play boyfriend and girlfriend then stage an ugly breakup to entice their voyeuristic perp. Olivia jumped as she felt Elliot's hand slip around her waist. His hand was warm and moved at a maddeningly slow pace caressing her skin as it traveled to its destination low on her back.

"Liv, this guy is never going to buy this if you jump every time I touch you." Elliot whispered in her ear.

Olivia involuntarily shivered at the warmth of his breath on her skin. "You surprised me." She replied forcing herself to remain calm angry at her body's automatic response to Elliot's nearness and touch.

"Okay." Elliot said softly steering her toward the treadmills up front. He kept his hand firmly on the small of her back letting her walk just slightly ahead. His gaze roamed across her body focusing on the sway of her ass in front of him. He was most definitely going to hell as his mind flooded with images of a naked panting Olivia bent over one of the many machines in the room while he fucked her. Elliot shook his head slightly forcing himself to concentrate.

Olivia jumped up on one of the treadmills it gave her a great vantage point at which to scan the gym. She quickly pushed in a speed and started a brisk walk. Elliot jumped on the treadmill next to her and started at a slow jog. Olivia visually scanned the room keeping her gaze casual. She picked up her pace on the treadmill to a slow jog.

Elliot also scanned the room looking for the man that their victim had described. Elliot saw a similar looking man over by the weights where Fin was. He made eye contact with Fin who was behind the man. Elliot smiled over at Olivia. "I think we may have our guy over by the weights." Elliot whispered.

Olivia casually turned taking in the man standing in front of Fin. He was a close match to the description given by their vic. "He's looking our way."

"Ready to hit the weights?"  
Olivia nodded slowing down on the treadmill. They walked over together. They picked the weight bench in front of their possible perpetrator.

"You want to go first, honey?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Okay." Olivia smiled at Elliot lying down on the weight machine. Elliot stepped out behind her to spot her on the weights. He loaded the bar with an appropriate amount of weight. Olivia stretched her hands up gripping the weighted bar. In turn, Elliot ran both his hands up her arms on each side slowly.

"You comfortable, baby?"

Olivia bit her lower lip between her teeth to keep from moaning at Elliot's touch. This was not fair. Olivia concentrated on lifting the weights for several reps. She didn't have to look back to know that their perp was watching she could his eyes on her.

Elliot watched over Olivia staring at her skin glistening with light mist of sweat, the muscles in her arms working with every push up of the bar, the swell and arch of her breasts in that impossibly tiny top, and the tight expanse of olive skin at her abdomen. God, this was so not fair. He was going to need more than a cold shower to calm down his overheating libido.

Olivia dropped the weights carefully in their spot before sitting up. She patted the bench she straddled indicating for Elliot to sit in front of her.

Elliot quickly obeyed straddling the weight bench and sitting in front of her. He lightly placed his hand on her upper thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Is he watching?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot had to force himself back into the moment leaning forward he placed another kiss this time on her neck just below her ear against her pulse. He meant the action to be a cover up to check out their perp and he meant for the kiss to be light. His body obviously had an alternate idea as he placed his mouth slight open against her skin sucking it into his mouth. His hand moved further south east on her thigh squeezing.

"El?" Olivia asked her voice betrayed her coming out strained and low, aroused. "Is he looking?"

"Yeah." Elliot whispered against her neck. "He interested."

Olivia tilted her head to the side giving Elliot easier access to her neck. She felt his hands slide to her hips. He tugged her forward placing both her bare legs over his so that she was almost flush against him. His thighs felt warm and hard beneath hers. Olivia felt her face flood with color as both his hands moved down to her thighs caressing. Her body was betraying her, trembling and shivering in the wake of his touch.

Elliot was fighting the urge to put her in his lap. He wanted her flush against him, badly. He wanted her naked flush against him in his lap. He wanted her on his cock on his lap. Elliot let out an involuntary groan at the thought feeling his groin tighten.

Olivia's head fell forward resting on Elliot's shoulder. Her hands moved up and over his arms tracing the upper muscles of his biceps. Her panties were soaked and she seriously thought she might come just from his hands caressing her thighs. She heard his moan and wanted nothing more than to climb in his lap. Her forehead resting against his shoulder allowed her eyes to gaze downward and this time she wasn't able to hold back the moan looking at his erection remembering how he felt sliding in and out of her.

Fin watched their possible perp watch Olivia and Elliot. He seemed enthralled. Fin was not surprised Olivia and Elliot were generating quite a bit of heat and attention in the gym with their displays of affection. Fin watched Elliot's face realizing quickly that control over this situation had been lost.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Thank you so much for all your reviews. They are so great and I love to read them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Chapter 4

That did it that little low moan that escaped from Olivia's mouth. Elliot lifted her pulling her flush onto his lap anchoring her there with one hand on her ass while the other twisted in her hair angling her mouth upward as he attacked her mouth.

Olivia's eye's widened initially in response to the sudden movement but then closed easily when his lips pressed firmly to hers as his tongue invaded her mouth. She surrendered herself to the kiss forgetting about the assignment, that he was still technically married, and that they were in a very crowded public place.

Fin's eyes about bulged out of his head as Elliot hauled Olivia onto his lap and proceed to shove his tongue down her throat in the middle of their undercover operation. Stabler was practically dry humping Benson in the middle of the gym. The only good thing that Fin could see about this is that there possible perpetrator was just as excited about this display as Elliot was. If this was the right guy they definitely had made the right hook.

Elliot groaned into Olivia mouth his hand kneading her ass rubbing her up and down against his erection until he heard the distinct clearing of a voice.

"Excuse me."

Elliot lifted his mouth reluctantly off Olivia to see a man in uniform staring at them.

"This is a public gym so if you could please contain that behavior to a more private area it would be greatly appreciated." The man looked at them sternly.

Olivia's face flooded with color and she slid off Elliot's lap rapidly more color rushed to her face when she saw his erection. God, it was huge. Olivia threw her towel in his lap stumbling slightly as she got off the weight bench. "Sorry, it won't happen again." Olivia said quietly before heading to the women's locker room leaving Elliot alone on the bench.

Elliot sat there slightly stunned and slightly pained. The towel did nothing to cover his hardness. He scrambled off the weight bench. "Sorry."

"You should really take care of that." The man said bluntly.

Elliot nodded and walked to the men's locker room his own face reddening.

Fin watched the seen unfold shaking his head at his two colleagues. He wondered what the hell was going on.

Olivia stood in the gym shower her eyes closed as she stood face first under the steady stream of water silently cursing herself for her stupidity. He is married. He is your partner. He is your best friend. What the fuck are you doing? The words were like a constant chant in her head. The guilt was enormous. Olivia stepped back feeling the water now wash over her body which was already achingly sensitive from touching Elliot. Olivia reached down between her legs finding her clit. She began rubbing it fast thinking about Elliot picturing him his face that night as he moved inside her. Olivia cried out quietly as she climaxed.

Elliot stood in the shower feeling the water pelting down on his skin. He slicked up his hand with some soap before he began stroking his cock. Back and forth, his hand moved as he held his cock firmly in one hand and leaned against the shower tile with the other hand. He closed his eyes picturing Olivia on the dock. He pictured her as she had been that night wet and naked. He remembered the feeling of Olivia underneath him moving her hips in time with his her hands gripping his ass holding him inside her, the little breathy moans, and the pulsations around his cock as she clamped down on him when she came. Elliot's hand moved faster over his hardness his breath accelerating as he jerked and came in his own hand wishing it was her body holding him.

Fin waited around the corner at the diner for his colleagues as that had been their established game plan. Olivia was the first to arrive. She elected to sit beside Fin thinking that way she would not have to look at Fin's face or sit beside Elliot. There was one thing she forgot though as Elliot entered the diner and walked over to join them. Sitting beside Fin meant she was sitting directly across from Elliot and his unrelenting gaze.

They were quiet for several uncomfortable minutes until the waitress broke the silence asking for their orders.

"So…" Fin said looking over at Elliot.

"Did we get his attention?" Elliot already knew that answer but he had to start somewhere especially since his partner seemed so enthralled with Formica table top in the diner.

"Yeah, you two got everybody's attention." Fin chuckled trying to interject some humor into the situation.

Elliot smiled at him but Olivia did not look up.

"So now we have the big break up." Olivia said finally looking up still not meeting Elliot's eyes.

"Break up?" Elliot asked confused.

"So, he will ask me out. That was the originally plan." Olivia said bringing her eyes to Elliot's.

Elliot nodded. "I guess."

"We can do that tomorrow. Let the man build up some anticipation." Fin said as their food arrived.

Olivia concentrated on her food. She wasn't even hungry replaying everything from the gym in her mind not to mention the guilt that she was feeling over screwing around with her married partner. Olivia sighed.

"Are you staying in the cribs, tonight?" Fin directed the question to Elliot forgetting that Olivia was unaware of the separation.

Olivia looked up. "Why are you staying in the cribs?"

Elliot looked at Fin. This was not exactly the way he planned on telling Olivia that he had left Kathy but given the way things were going it could not get any more strained between them anyway. "I asked Kathy for a divorce, six days ago."

Olivia stared at him. "Fuck you." Olivia slammed down her fork and got up from her seat. She stormed out of the dinner leaving a shocked Fin and Elliot.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am trying to get back into my writing mode but having a hard time so I hope this does not suck. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Olivia and Elliot have a big conversation in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Chapter 4

Olivia Benson was angry no she was furious. She strode down the street her boots hitting the concrete harder with each step. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as the wind whipped through her blouse. It had gotten unexpectedly cold and windy. She had a coat unfortunately it was now in the diner with her ass of a partner and Fin. There was no way she would go back there she would rather freeze. Olivia stopped at the next door. It was a bar. She hesitated only a minute before heading inside wanting to send both her and Elliot a very clear message. She did not need him or his games.

Elliot sat dumbstruck in the diner. A few minutes elapsed before anything was said.

Fin whistled. "She is really pissed."

Elliot groaned rubbing his hand down his face. He looked over at her coat which she had left in the booth. "Shit, shit, shit."

"That about sums it up. You are in deep shit Stabler." Fin replied wryly. "I mean she was really pissed."

"Thank you, Fin. I got that you don't have to say it ten times." Elliot mumbled sliding out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Fin asked as the waitress deposited their food.

"To find Olivia." Elliot replied.

"You sure that is a good idea." Fin asked.

"I am going after her." Elliot said throwing down some cash before walking out the door leaving Fin and Olivia's coat. Elliot walked down the street dialing her cell to which he got her answer machine every time. Fuck, where was she? "If you get this message, call me Olivia." Elliot glared at his phone slamming it shut. He stopped when he got outside one of the local bars. He had been there a couple of times and so had Olivia something told him to go inside.

Olivia sat at the bar flirting with the guy next to her trying to force any thoughts of Elliot from her brain. She was aiding the process with Tequila shots something she hadn't done in a while which might explain why she felt slightly dizzy from just two. Olivia flashed her sexiest smile at the guy to her right flipping her hair back. She need to erase the memory of being with Elliot that was all. Sex with a stranger would take care of that, wouldn't it?

Elliot's eyes scanned the bar the detective in him easily finding Olivia. His blood burned watching her flirt with some stranger flipping her hair around giving him that sexy smile she often flashed to get what she wanted. The ass was panting like a dog practically drooling over her. Elliot had a strange roaring noise in his head blocking rational though as he pushed through the crowd to the bar.

Olivia leaned forward. "You want to dance?"

"Olivia, we need to talk." Elliot said reaching her side at the bar.

Olivia didn't look at him. "We have nothing to talk about Elliot." Olivia said flatly.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Yes."

Olivia glared at him. "Do you want to dance?" Olivia once again directed the question at guy beside her.

The guy looked nervously at Elliot who looked like he might implode at any second. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Olivia frowned. "Well, I will just find another partner." She walked right onto the dance floor leaving Elliot with the guy at the bar.

"I am sorry dude. I totally didn't know she had a boyfriend."

Elliot wasn't listening he was watching Olivia dance with some random guy her back to him. The guy put his hands on Olivia's waist and Elliot lost it. Elliot stormed over grabbing Olivia.

"Elliot, what the hell?" Olivia glared at him.

"Get lost." Her dance partner growled reaching for Olivia.

"You fucking touch her I will break you're fucking hand." Elliot's words were laced with venom.

The guy backed off his hands in the air.

"Elliot, I don't know who you think you are but you don't own me. I-" Olivia started her tirade but was cut short as Elliot bent down and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. "Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot carried her out screaming and kicking much to the amusement of other patrons. He walked outside and around the corner before placing her back on her feet.

"Who the fuck-" Olivia started cut off this time by his mouth on her mouth.

Elliot shoved her up against the cold brick wall between the empty stacked crates his mouth attacking her. His lips worked her mouth apart and his tongue invaded. His hands dropped to her pants ripping the button and the zipper. He shoved them roughly down her legs. His hand made its way to her lace panties which he took in both hands ripping the crotch open. He hauled her off the wall and spun her around. He stepped back only a second to shove his own pants down enough to free himself before he pressed back against her.

Olivia felt his cock move up and down against her ass briefly before he slipped between her legs entering her. Olivia braced her hands stunned against the cold brick. She whimpered as he pushed all the way in with the first thrust.

Elliot grunted and panted against her ear. "Sorry, baby." Elliot whispered harshly against her ear.

Olivia moaned as his hands slipped to her front parting her searching for her clit. She could not believe they were doing this outside against the wall in an alley. She leaned forward arching her body back toward him as he found her clit and began thrusting inside her.

"Nobody else touches you." Elliot whispered in her ear. "Not like this. Not inside you, ever. Not kissing you, not touching you, and not fucking inside you."

Olivia had never been one for the possessiveness but there was something oddly erotic about her partner fucking her in an alley telling her that she was his and only his. As if she had ever really thought she could escape it she had been ruined for any other man that moment on the docks. Her heart tightened at his words but her brain was chanting back at her don't be a fool how many times have him and his wife played this game. And that was Olivia's biggest worry giving her heart to Elliot and having him crush it. She had withstood a lot of pain in her life but she didn't think she could withstand that. But who was she really kidding the deed was done on the dock the last remnants of her that he did not possess were given over willingly even if he did not know it yet.

Elliot thrust against her ass his fingers rapidly working her nub. His lips covered her ears. "Tell me."

Olivia whimpered because the combination of his deep relentless thrusting and his rubbing had her on the brink. "What?" Olivia cried out brokenly.

"Tell me no one else, Olivia."

"El."

"Tell me, Olivia. Say it."

"No one else." Olivia whimpered. "Oh god, El!"

"Right there?" Elliot grunted as he felt her body hugging his cock. She was growing hotter and slicker. His cock reveled in the tightness of her channel. He could feel her shaking.

"Yesss! It feels so good. Please!" Olivia leaned her forehead against the brick she lifted her foot up onto one of the smaller crates opening her body up a little more for him.

Elliot groaned as her change in position allowed him to push further inside. Her inner walls hugged his cock with each movement creating an intense friction. Elliot pressed down hard on her clit moving his fingers hard and fast. She jerked around his cock and she started to pant. Elliot continued whispering in her ear. "Olivia, god baby that's it. Oh honey, yes let go baby cum. You feel so good inside. So hot and wet so tight. Oh yeah that's it baby cum around my cock! Oh god, Olivia fucking feels so good so fucking tight baby! Oh! Oh! Oh! God Olivia, don't stop cumming it feels so fucking good! So tight inside! God! Yesssss!" Elliot reached up with one hand placing it over hers on the wall lacing them together as they both climaxed.

Olivia came hard her vision going black driven by Elliot's words, the sensation of his cock rubbing inside her, and his fingers on her clit. She felt his cock move in and out rapidly rubbing her insides to quivering oblivion. She felt his semen filling her with warmth as he came deep inside her.

Elliot gasped as his arms wrapped instinctively around her body hugging her to him. He would have stayed like that had they both not heard voices approaching. Elliot eased out of Olivia hearing her hiss at his withdraw. He pulled her pants up first realizing he had ruined them. He shrugged out of his jacket wrapping it quickly around her shoulders. He just finished zipping his pants when two bar workers rounded the corner. Elliot put his arm protectively around Olivia steering her back to the street to their car.

A/N: So the more serious conversation is in the next chapter as is a moment with one of Elliot's kids, Fin, and more intimate lovemaking. Will Olivia and Elliot move forward and if so how will their relationship stand in the harsh light of day? Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day

Chapter 5

Conversation was nonexistent on the way to Olivia's apartment. Olivia led the way up to her apartment aware of Elliot's close presence behind her but failing to acknowledge it with words as her mind dueled between confusion and anger. She walked straight to her kitchen tossing the keys on the counter with a resounding jingle and opening up her refrigerator. She studied the contents for a moment grabbing a bottle of Fiji water; she was going to be sober for this conversation not intoxicated alcohol or sexual wise. Shutting the door, she proceeded to the living room and sat Indian style on the corner of her sofa knowing Elliot would follow.

Elliot came into the living room minutes later sitting beside her on the sofa studying her expression carefully, waiting.

Olivia picked at the corner of the label on the water bottle finally looking up at Elliot. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice laced with hurt, confusion, and anger.

"About the divorce?" Elliot asked.

"Of course about the divorce, El. Do you have any idea what I have been going through since Cragen's cabin? How guilty I have felt? You could have made that better. Why would you not tell me?" Olivia said her voice rising and cracking.

Elliot sighed. "I didn't mean to hide anything from you, ever. I just needed to deal with Kathy on my own. I wanted it over and I knew you would be supportive try to make everything better like you always do. I didn't want it better, I wanted it to be over. Your right I should have said something after the cabin but when and how. Things have been a little strained between us since then."

Olivia caught her lower lip between her teeth before letting out a deep breath. "I guess this is why partners are not supposed to do this."

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked his tone challenging.

"Be close, have sex, engage in anything beyond partnership, El." Olivia said quietly.

"Well we are already engaged, Liv. You're my best friend, we are close. We had sex, twice. We are way beyond partnership." Elliot said bluntly.

"Maybe we can salvage this. We did have sex but we can stop. We are adults." Olivia said looking down.

"Is that what you want?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"Isn't it what you want?" Olivia whispered not looking up. "Sex is not worth risking everything we have worked for Elliot."

"How about love?" Elliot whispered. "How about the fact that I love you and have loved you for a very long time."

Olivia looked up at him as her eyes brimmed with tears. "El, you just got out of a serious relationship. I think you-" Olivia's words were stopped by Elliot's mouth against hers warm and soft pressing insistently.

"I love you." Elliot whispered against her mouth. "I am love with you, Olivia Benson."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I love you too. I love you so much, Elliot. I have for a while."

Elliot pushed his blazer off Olivia's shoulders gently. He lifted her shirt up and over her head. He smiled at her watching her reach around her back to unclasp her bra tossing it into the growing pile of clothes beside her sofa. Elliot quickly divested himself of his shirt, shoes, pants, and boxers watching as Olivia did the same. He pulled her naked on to his lap straddling him. His hand trailed over her eyes, cheeks, and chin as he stared at her. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, do you know that?"

"El," Olivia whispered.

"The most beautiful, ever." Elliot slid his hands down to her waist pulling her flush against him resting his head against her shoulder just holding her.

Olivia trembled even with his warm arms around as her heart pounded with the enormity of Elliot's words and actions. Olivia placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "El, make love to me."

Elliot lifted his head capturing her mouth with his. He kissed her over and over. His hands slid downward catching the full weight of her breasts in his hands. He groaned cupping them his thumbs rubbing over the pebbled skin surrounding her erect nipples. Olivia's hips instinctively rocked against his hardness which now rested between them. Elliot hands drifted further downward as he grasped her hips lifting her up off his lap just enough to bring her down on him. They both moaned simultaneous as he entered her. Elliot eased her down slowly feeling her inner muscles stretching to accommodate him. Once she was full seated on him, he began to move in soft slow thrusts.

Olivia moved with Elliot her brown eyes meeting his blue ones as their bodies moved in tandem like pieces of a puzzle meant to fit together. Their eyes never breaking contact as their bodies moved as one.

"I want this so much." Elliot panted his eyes focused on hers. "I want you so much."

"Me, too, Elliot. I wanted you so much." Olivia whispered as their hips rocked frantically against one another.

"I want everything, Liv." Elliot cried out as he felt he body start clenching round his cock. "I want all of you."

"Oh god, El. Whatever you want, I'm yours." Olivia cried out as her orgasm hit her. "I love you, El!"

"Liv, oh god, I love you!" Elliot cried out as he came with her.

Later that night, Elliot had just tucked himself and Olivia into her bedroom after their earlier lovemaking on the sofa when the phone rang. Elliot grunted tightening his hold on Olivia's warm body. "Stabler."

"El, did you find her? Is she still pissed at you?" Fin asked. "You guys never came back."

Elliot almost laughed rubbing his chin softly against Olivia's naked shoulder. "Yeah, I found her. Everything is good."

"So she forgave you?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, we're good Fin." Elliot said smiling into the phone.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you still had your balls after how angry Benson was."

"Everything is intact." Elliot said as he hugged Olivia's warm soft body. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Fin said hanging up the phone.

Elliot settled down next to Olivia closing his eyes and in minutes he was asleep.

It was Olivia's who was woken up by the ringing of the phone in the middle of the night. She reached for it blindly. "Benson."

She felt Elliot's hand protective and warm against her abdomen.

"Olivia?" A small voice asked.

"Lizzie?" Olivia asked as she sat up in the bed.

A/N: So will Olivia and Elliot go get Lizzie, together? If so what will be the teenagers take on Olivia showing up with her Dad at two in the morning? More reality ahead for Olivia and Elliot in the light of day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Chapter 7

"Lizzie?" Olivia repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Can you please just come and get me." Lizzie implored.

"Of course." Olivia answered feeling the bed shifting as Elliot sat up next to her.

Olivia listened carefully as Lizzie gave her the address. "Okay, I will be there in twenty." Olivia hung up the phone and shoved off the covers. She walked over to her dresser pulling out her underwear and a tee shirt.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked standing up beside the bed as he grabbed his boxers.

"I don't know." Olivia replied her voice muffled as she pulled her shirt over our head.

"She didn't say?" Elliot asked worried concern laced his voice.

"No. She sounded upset but not distraught." Olivia said wanting to give Elliot some reassurance as she pulled her jeans over her hips.

"I am going with you." Elliot said his voice leaving no room for argument.

Olivia nodded never expecting anything different as she sat down on the bed tying her sneakers. She glanced over at Elliot who was already dressed. "She is going to know we were together." Olivia said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know." Elliot said.

Their eyes met in silent communication that they both knew this moment would inevitably come to fruition the moment his kids would know that they were indeed together. Olivia felt a strange sense of calm as Elliot laced his fingers with hers as he grabbed his keys with his other hand. She felt the gentle squeeze of his fingers and smiled.

The ride to the address Lizzie had given them was quiet. Olivia knew Elliot was contemplating the extent of what might be going on with his youngest daughter. When they pulled up to the address of the house Lizzie had given them, it was evident a party was in full swing. "Park here, Elliot." Olivia instructed.

Elliot parked across the street from the house turning off the engine and reaching for the door handle. Olivia's hand stopped him.

"El," Olivia said. "Let me go alone, okay."

Elliot hesitated. "Liv-"

"Trust me, El." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot narrowed his eyes slightly before relaxing back into the seat placing both his hands on the steering wheel.

Olivia slipped from the passenger seat opening the door and walking across the street. She walked up the walk way noting the beer cans and the teenagers littering the lawn. She saw Lizzie standing alone leaning against the porch railing arms crossed over her chest. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie Stabler looked up relief coloring her features when she saw Olivia. She quickly stepped off the porch meeting Olivia. Lizzie nodded at her and proceeded down the walk way when they were in the street she looked up at Olivia. "Thank you."

Olivia nodded. "Anytime." Olivia gestured to the car across the street.

Lizzie noticed her father sitting behind the wheel staring at them. She looked at Olivia and then back at her dad before proceeding to the car slipping into the backseat quietly.

Elliot turned around a multitude of questions on his mind ready to spill forth when once again Olivia's hand on his arm stopped him. Her eyes told him not now. Elliot sighed and started the car grumbling under his breath that he should call the police on the party.

Lizzie stared out the car window her arms crossed over her chest. Her forehead pressed against the glass.

"You hungry?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie shrugged.

"How about if we stop at that diner on 8th?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded turning in the right direction heading for the diner. Silence hung over the car like a cloud on an otherwise sunny day. Elliot pulled into a parking spot close to the front. "What do you guys want?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled softly at him. "Why don't you surprise us and Lizzie and I will grab a seat."

Elliot nodded looking at his silent and sullen teenager.

Olivia placed her hand gently on Lizzie's back steering her to a booth in the back.

Lizzie sighed sliding inside. "You do realize you let my dad order for us. The man who thinks meat is the only food group."

Olivia smiled. "Cute. Yeah, I know I have been eating lunch with your dad for over twelve years now. I hardly ever let him choose the menu he may be up there awhile."

Lizzie fought the smile pulling at her lips.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Olivia asked softly.

"It's not a big deal." Lizzie said tugging and twirling a long strand of blonde hair.

"But a big enough deal to call me?" Olivia asked gently.

"I needed a ride home. Dickie left with his girlfriend and all his friends." Lizzie replied grumpily.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Olivia asked.

"Because they are popular, Dickie is popular. I am not. I wasn't invited to leave with them." Lizzie looked up at Olivia tears threatening to spill from her big blue eyes.

Olivia nodded.

"They all hate me." Lizzie whispered a tear sliding down her cheek. "I didn't even want to go to the stupid party. I would rather stay home and read. But mom said _go, go Lizzie try to make some friends be like your sisters_." Lizzie looked at Olivia tears slipping easily from her eyes. "I am not Maureen or Katie or even Dickie!"

Olivia slipped out of the booth sliding into Lizzie's side slipping her arm around her shoulder.

"I wish I was!" Lizzie sobbed.

Olivia handed her a napkin as she waited for Lizzie's sobs to slow. "Elizabeth Stabler, you are special. You. I could tell you all those things people tell kids about how this won't mean anything and these people won't mean anything but I know that is not going to make you feel any better right now." Olivia hugged her. "I can tell you that you are a beautiful, special, bright girl with a bright future. And thank god everybody isn't popular isn't the same because that would be so boring. I can tell you that I had no friends in school. The kids in school didn't like me, didn't like that I loved to study and read, didn't like that I was poor, and most certainly didn't like my mom."

"High school sucks." Lizzie said hiccupping. "I can't wait for college."

Olivia smiled at her. "Yeah, sometimes it does suck but those moments where it doesn't are worth every sucky one every time. And you don't get them back, sweetie so don't rush them."

Lizzie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I guess all of them haven't sucked. I really like English."

Olivia laughed softly.

"Liv?" Lizzie asked softly.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied studying the teenager's face.

"You were with my dad, are you two-" Lizzie paused. "Are you sleeping with my father?"

Olivia opened and shut her mouth attempting to answer Lizzie. "Lizzie-" Olivia started only to be interrupted as Elliot placed a tray with three loaded hamburgers on the table.

"So what are guys talking so intently?" Elliot asked innocently.

A/N: I wanted to update some of my older stories but I am not sure if I liked this chapter. I don't know, anyway the next chapter will be filled with a lot more reality in the light of day as more and more people find out Olivia and Elliot's relationship. Let me know what you guys think? Also, let me know if you would like to see any of my other older stories updated like Fate, SVU, and Monster as well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the Light of Day…

Chapter 8

Lizzie and Olivia exchanged a series of rapid fire looks at Elliot's question.

Elliot sighed sliding into the both across from the girls. "So who is going to tell me what you were talking about? Lizzie?"

Lizzie studied the table surface intently picking at her straw wrapper.

"It was nothing, El." Olivia said wanting to put the young girl out of her misery.

"Elizabeth?" Elliot asked a warning tone to his voice as he sensed his partner was covering for something his daughter did or said.

Lizzie looked up and sighed. "I asked her if you were sleeping together. You know are you just screwing around or is this something else?"

"Elizabeth!" Elliot thundered. Several people in the diner turned to stare at their table.

"Elliot," Olivia said lowering her voice in an effort to calm him down. "Really it is not a big deal."

"The hell it isn't," Elliot frowned over at his daughter. "It is an inappropriate question to ask, Lizzie. You need to apologize to Liv."

Tears welled up in the teenagers eyes. "It is a legitimate question, dad! This affects my baby brother. It affects all of us."

Olivia swallowed hard. "She doesn't need to apologize, El. She is right it does affect her."

"Okay, fine. Olivia and I are seeing each other, Lizzie. It happened recently, yes but it is serious." Elliot said his tone still sharp.

Tears rolled down the teenager's cheeks.

"You know what I think I should go," Olivia said edging out of the booth. "You two can stay and talk. I think you need to talk."

Lizzie looked up at her through blurred eyes grabbing a hold of Olivia's wrist. "Don't go."

Olivia looked down at her. "It is really okay, Lizzie. I'm not upset." Olivia was lying but she hated to put the teenager through anymore on what had obviously been a rough night already.

"No, I-I wwant you to stay," Lizzie managed to get out through tears.

Olivia sat back down waiting for Lizzie to calm down feeling Elliot's eyes boring into her.

"You're staying, Liv." Elliot said before reaching across the table and grabbing his daughter's hand. "I love you, Lizzie but you are big enough to understand your mom and I weren't happy together anymore."

"I know," Lizzie said wiping her eyes. "I get it. I am glad it's Liv. I was more upset because you're mad at me. I just want you to be happy, dad."

Elliot squeezed his daughter's fingers. "I am happy sweetheart and I am not mad you. I was a little disappointed with you asking Olivia that question in that way."

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Lizzie said.

Olivia slipped her arm around the teenager's shoulders. "No harm done. I want you to always be honest with me, okay?"

Lizzie nodded casting a glance between her father and Olivia. "Can we eat now?"

Olivia smiled reaching for her hamburger.

They enjoyed the rest of the meal quiet and drama free. Olivia and Elliot drove back to Elliot's old house. Elliot pulled the car over turning it off. "I'll just be a minute I am going to walk her to the door."

Olivia nodded turning around to give Lizzie a smile. "Call anytime, sweetie. And please remember what I said."

"Thanks, Liv." Lizzie said smiling at her before slipping out the backseat.

Olivia watched Elliot walk Lizzie up to the front door. Kathy opened the door. Olivia could not see her expression but assumed she would be surprised to see Elliot. Lizzie slipped inside as Kathy and Elliot stood talking in the door way. Elliot turned around and headed back to the car, Kathy waved much to Olivia's chagrin.

"You told her I was in the car?" Olivia asked sliding further into the seat.

Elliot looked over at her as he started the car. "Is that a problem?"

"It is like two in the morning, El." Olivia said.

"And we have never been together at two in the morning?" Elliot asked innocently.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot. "Not while you were single."

Elliot smiled. "Kathy knows Liv."

"What?" Olivia said.

"She knows how I feel about you. We talked about it." Elliot said pulling out onto the street.

Olivia closed her eyes. "What exactly did you talk about, El?"

"That I care about you that I was going to explore that," Elliot said.

"Explore that? You told you're wife this?" Olivia said incredulously.

Elliot shook his head. "Soon to be ex-wife and yes I told her though she already guessed. I think she is relieved that I finally admitted it and we can stop pretending."

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "Did you have all this planned?"

Elliot stopped at the red light looking over at her. "I hoped but I didn't have anything planned, Olivia. I certainly did not plan on Cragen's cabin."

Olivia blushed.

Elliot smiled as he pulled forward. "Are you blushing, Benson?"

"No," Olivia said. "You have the heater on too high." Olivia reached forward fiddling with the heater buttons.

Elliot rolled his eyes smirking.

Olivia looked over at him. "What?"

"That was the best night ever," Elliot said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Best ever, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," Elliot smiled. "Shit!"

Olivia looked up in front of them seeing the loaming traffic caused by night road work. She reached over squeezing his thigh. "It's not that bad."

"We're going to be here for at least an hour," Elliot frowned.

Olivia rubbed Elliot's thigh in slow circles. "I think we can manage to entertain each other for a little bit."

Elliot looked down at her hand and over at her. He swallowed hard. "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia slipped her hand up his thigh and over his groin lightly squeezing him. "Second best night ever?" Olivia asked her voice low and throaty. "You game, Stabler?"

A/N: Trying to do some updates. I know it is a short chapter. Next up, some car action I am wondering how hot they can get. I think I am becoming a review whore. I am way too happy to see the reviews. Hah hah


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

In the light of day…

Chapter 9

Olivia smiled slyly at Elliot as her fingers nimbly worked the top button of his jeans undone. She carefully eased down the zipper on his jeans.

Elliot groaned swallowing hard trying to keep some semblance of focus on the line of traffic in front of them.

"El, put the car in park and raise up." Olivia instructed.

Elliot shifted into park and obediently lifted up enough for Olivia to pull his jeans and boxer briefs down to just above his thighs. Elliot groaned as the traffic moved forward a little and he was forced to shift the car out of park.

Olivia smiled watching the expression of frustration on his face coupled with the growing erection between his legs. Olivia slipped her hand between his upper thighs slowly, lightly teasing the full length of his penis. She laughed when she heard the string of explicatives come flying out of his mouth. She continued her movements. "Do you want me to stop, baby?" Olivia asked innocently.

Elliot's only response was a low growl.

Olivia grinned as she sped up the movement and increasing the pressure on his shaft. Olivia watched his now lust filled hooded gaze as he stared straight ahead obviously trying to maintain some focus on the traffic ahead. Olivia smirked rubbing the pre-cum that had gathered on the broad head of his cock. She slowly lowered her head not missing the sharp intake of breath by Elliot.

Elliot gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles went completely white as he felt the wet warmth of her mouth slowly descend over his cock. She took him as far as she could suck him languidly. "Fuck," Elliot groaned the word almost hoarsely as the pleasure was so acute. He dared to look down and almost came on the spot at the sight of Olivia's head moving up and down over his bare cock.

Olivia could feel the tension in Elliot's thigh under the weight of her right hand. She gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze as she began to suck faster and harder making her mouth tighter on his cock.

"Liv-Liv-Oh God, honey I am going to cum!" Elliot cried out as his climax building at the base of cock exploded out the tip into her mouth.

Olivia swallowed the slightly salty liquid that filled her mouth. She moaned happily slowly her sucking movements to just licking.

"Liv, Liv God you need to stop!" Elliot said his voice desperate.

Olivia snugly sucked his cock back into her mouth thinking he wasn't finished. "Mmmm."

"Liv!" Elliot said trying to move her off his lap.

Olivia lifted her head slowly hearing the panicked tone in his voice.

"Hello, miss,"

Color flooded Olivia's face as she came face to face with the patrol officer standing at their window.

An hour later, Olivia and Elliot were both at the police station after Elliot had showed his temper becoming belligerent with the officer who wrote them a ticket for reckless driving and coming a lurid act in public. They were both sitting on a hard bench in the station when Captain Donald Cragen appeared around the corner with the arresting officer.

"Get up," Cragen hissed at them.

Olivia and Elliot both jumped up as they followed their Captain who led them out of the precinct.

"I do not want to know," Cragen stated emphatically. "Not one word of explanation, do you understand?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other nodding in unison.

"I will be splitting you two up at work at least on paper," Cragen sighed. "I have, too. If this becomes more one of you is going to have to leave."

Olivia exchanged a look with Elliot feeling his hands slip into hers. "We understand," Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded his silent agreement.

"If you got married," Cragen said. "You can't work in the same unit."

"I know," Elliot said. "I am okay with that."

Cragen was not surprised but it did make him smile to see the look of shock on Olivia's face. He nodded to them both as he headed down the stairs before turning back. "And if I ever have to be dragged out of bed to hear that two of my detectives were caught engaging in public indecency and lurid acts, you both will be looking for new jobs."

Olivia watched her Captain disappear around the corner to his car before she looked at Elliot. "We are so lucky, Elliot."

Elliot grinned at her. "We are,"

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "You're not even a little embarrassed?"

Elliot shook his head pulling her down the precinct steps. "Actually, I am feeling amazing." He smirked at her.

Olivia punched him in the arm teasingly before he grabbed her lifting her up and over his shoulder. She squealed. "Elliot! Put me down!"

Elliot laughed. "You're too slow, Benson and since we can't indulge in anymore public displays of affection I need to get you home immediately before we are both on unemployment." Olivia continued to protest though half-heartedly as Elliot carried her to their car.

Exactly one year later, Elliot retired from special victims and Olivia was promoted out of the unit. Their relationship now fully exposed in the light of day.

A/N: I know that I could probably write these stories forever but I am trying to wrap them up so I can start new ones. I don't want to drag them on to the point that people stop reading . Thank you for reading and reviewing. Fate and The Comeback will continue for a while as they are just starting! I will end Her and Intentions in a couple of chapters, maybe. Let me know your thoughts on that if you are so inclined. Hope you liked this ending.


End file.
